When KITT and Christine Collide
by badboylover24
Summary: I don't own Robot Chicken, Knight Rider, or Christine; they all belong to their proper owners. Read what happens when Christine crosses paths with KITT.


**Robot Chicken: When KITT and Christine Collide**

**Summary:** This is what happens when you send FLAG's top car to battle Stephen King's killer car.

_Scene: Inside _KITT _driving through highway. _Michael _is driving. Camera shot on _KITT's _motherboard/LED_.

**KITT:** Michael, we're getting a call from Mr. Miles.

**Michael: **Okay, KITT. Bring him on speaker. (KITT _gives off a couple of beeps before _Miles' _voice came up._)

**Miles **(_through speaker)_**:** Michael, KITT, I have an important mission for you. There's trouble in a town in Detroit. A Dennis Guilder and his fiancée Leigh Cabot are being hunted down by a killer they know.

**Michael: **Who is he?

**Miles:** Actually, it is a _she_. The killer is a car possessed by the devil himself. She calls herself Christine. I'm certain KITT will handle her.

**KITT: **I'll do my very best, sir.

**Michael** (_in disbelief_)**: **Cars possessed by demons? What is this world coming to?

_Scene Change: _Dennis _and _Leigh _places a steel bar to lock the doors of a large warehouse and run back as something from the other side of the doors crashes into them to bust out. The steel doors hold, of course._

**Leigh **(_scared out of her wits)_**:** Oh, I hope they send someone who can stop her soon.

**Dennis** (_trying to calm her down)_**:** Don't worry, they will. We just have to hold her in there until then. (_Screams like a little girl as _Christine _beeps at them from inside the warehouse. _KITT _then drives up to them and stops. _Michael _then got out.)_

**Leigh:** Oh, thank God you're here. I wasn't sure how much longer we could hold her.

**Michael: **Not to worry, Miss. (_Pats _KITT's _hood_) KITT will handle her.

**Dennis:** Yeah, fight fire with fire.

**KITT: **Actually, I plan to use a different method. See, there has to be a reason why she's killing people, and _not_ because she's evil.

**Dennis **(_annoyed_)**:** How the _hell_ did he know I was going to say that?

**Leigh **(_scolds _Dennis)**:** Dennis! (_Turns to _KITT) What do you plan to do?

**KITT: **First of all, what kind of car is she?

**Leigh **(_confused_)**:** She's a 1958 Plymouth Fury. Why?

**KITT: **Ah, good. Fortunately, I can speak Fury. Allow me. (_Drives over to locked door and starts revving his engine. _Christine _revs back. Cars rev to each other more for a short bit before stopping._)

**Leigh:** So what does she want?

**KITT:** Apparently, she wants something that her male drivers could never give her but _I_ can. Just open the door for me, and I'll go in.

**Dennis **(_freaking out_)**:** By _yourself_?

**Michael **(_assuringly)_**: **Don't worry; he's handled things without me behind the wheel before. (_Goes over to bar to lift it off_)

**Dennis **(_helps out_)**:** I have a bad feeling about this. (_Men lift bar off and open door. Close-up of _Christine_ while sexy saxophone music plays in background. Shot of the lights on _KITT's _grill going back and forth faster._)

**KITT** (_nervously_)**:** Uh, you might want to lock the door behind me after I go in. If things don't go well, it is _not _going to be pretty.

**Michael:** Gotcha, KITT. (KITT _drives into the warehouse, and _Michael _and _Dennis _closed the door behind him and locked it again with the steel bar._)

_Scene Change: _Dennis, Leigh, _and _Michael _sat in a bench outside of the warehouse._ Leigh _starts to get nervous, and_ Dennis _starts to get impatient._

**Leigh **(_worried; to _Michael)**:** I'm starting to get worried about your car. Are you _sure _he'll be all right?

**Michael **(_confident)_**: **Don't worry, Miss Cabot. KITT's a professional.

**Dennis **(_impatiently_)**:** But they've been in there for an _hour_ now!

**Michael: **Well, these things take time.

**Leigh **(_curious_)**:** I wonder what they're doing in there…

_Scene shifts quickly to inside the warehouse. _KITT_ is doing _Christine _doggy style on a love bed large enough for the both of them, engines revving like crazy._

**KITT** (_sex-crazy_)**:** Oh, yeah, baby! Take it all in there! You like it, don't ya! Oh, you bad girl!

**Christine**__(_hot female voice; sex-crazy_)**:** Oh, baby! Oh, yeah! _Beep _me good! _Beep _me in the exhaust!


End file.
